1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reconfigurable operation apparatus, a data compression apparatus, a reconfigurable operation method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Although run-length compression is a simple algorithm, it has been generally used as an image data compression method since it well matches with image data. The run-length compression is a method of replacing sequential portions (runs) having the same value by length (run-length) information.